Mother's Day Gifts Sky, Sea, Earth, and Space
by waterrain
Summary: America celebrates Mother's Day. Australia and New Zealand wonders why America is digging a hole. They find out from America that the blue eyed Nation use to have a Mother a long time ago and America knows that she died, but doesn't recall how...


**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

**Mother Day's Gifts** **Sky, Sea, Earth, and Space**

**By waterrain**

"So what are you doing?" Australia asked curiously as he watched America digging a hole and noticed that the blue eyed Nation was not looking at him.

"I'm digging." America replied bluntly and he kept on digging.

"For treasure?" Australia asked him causally.

"Nope." America replied calmly and he didn't once stop digging.

"You are planning to bury something." Australia guessed and he wondered if he was right or not.

"Yep." America stated to him and he didn't look at them.

New Zealand was watching the scene while holding a baby sheep and he decided to speak up.

"What are you going to bury, America?" New Zealand asked smoothly as he looked into America's blue eyes.

"Cards, Chocolates, and Roses. Today is Mother's day." America replied cheerfully and he was smiling to himself.

"Oh. I thought you would give England a Mother's day gift since he raised you." Australia and New Zealand commented to him.

"I had picked him over France because he seemed to look lonely and sad, but you know he kept on leaving me and going to Europe." America commented bluntly and he was still digging.

"Why are you wasting cards, chocolates, and roses by burying them?" New Zealand asked America and he noticed that America stopped digging to look at the two Nations.

"I had a Mother once long ago and she had named me, America. She had beautiful long black hair and she always had it down. I got my amazingly beautiful blue eyes from her and the voice she had was kind. My Mother was gentle and loving, but yet she was really strong and powerful. I don't remember what happened to my Mother, but I do know that my mother somehow died despite the fact she was strong and stuff." America commented softly and he looked up into the sky. "I had been so frightened, lost, and so on when she died. I can't remember how she died and I think it is due to some memory block. I remember that I use to have an amazing mother and it is better to recall the happy times rather than the sad times."

Australia and New Zealand were quiet. America returned to digging, but Australia and New Zealand decided to help him.

"I also had some roses thrown into lakes, rivers, and into the ocean." America said to them cheerfully and he added. "I already had the balloons with the words 'Happy Mother's Day' released into the sky. Look right there and you'll see the Happy Mother's Day I had wrote onto the sky. I sent a space ship into outer space with the words Happy Mother's Day on the side."

To be honest Australia and New Zealand have a feeling about what had happened to America's Mother now that they thought about it. More than likely her death was due to the epidemics of smallpox, typhus, influenza, diphtheria, and measles.

"You have the sky, sea, earth, and space covered." New Zealand said quietly and he received a bright smile from America.

"Of course." America commented happily and he looked at them with his blue eyes. "Want to help me with getting the gifts buried? I already have everything else covered expect for this part."

New Zealand and Australia agreed to help him out. America was singing softly something that his Mother use to sing to him a long time ago. He has a feeling if his Mother was here with him today that she would be proud of him and tell him 'Keep on being strong my beloved son and I love you my beautiful child'. New Zealand and Australia silently listened to America's soft singing as they kept on digging.

Meanwhile England walked inside of his home to find a real snake and written on the piece of paper on the snake was 'Happy Mother's Day From Australia'. A sheep appeared and ate a little bit of England's shirt on the collar was written 'Happy Mother's Day From New Zealand'. England took another look at the snake before realizing it was a poisonous snake and he decided to run out of his house.

"Bloody hell. I forgot that Australia and New Zealand celebrate Mother's Day on the same day that America celebrates it." England muttered to himself and he closed his eyes. "I do not want September to arrive for that is when they send me some creatures that are rather deadly and vicious."

'That sheep that New Zealand sent me ruined my favorite shirt.' England briefly thought as he looked down at his shirt and released a heavy sigh. 'Honestly, Why can't they just send me a bloody card instead of animals?'

**Some Information **

**The European and Asian lifestyle included a long history of sharing close quarters with domesticated animals such as cows, pigss, sheepp, goats, horses, and various domesticated fowl, which had resulted in epidemic diseases unknown in the Americas. **

**Thus the large-scale contact with Europeans after 1492 introduced novel germs to the indigenous people of the Americas. Epidemics of smallpox (1518, 1521, 1525, 1558, 1589), typhus (1546), influenza (1558), diphtheria (1614) and measles (1618) swept ahead of initial European contact, killing between 10 million and 20 million people, up to 95% of the indigenous population of the Americas. **

**The cultural and political instability attending these losses appears to have been of substantial aid in the efforts of various colonists to seize the great wealth in land and resources of which indigenous societies had customarily made use.**

**In Australia and New Zealand Father's Day is on the first Sunday in September.**

**In the United States and some other country's **Mother's Day** is an annual Holiday celebrated on the second Sunday in May. **


End file.
